Schooled
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if WWE Superstars and Divas left wrestling behind and became teachers? Lets imagine it and see what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay here is my new story. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have like four other ones going in progress. I just had this story in my head and it has to be written. I know this is short but its only an Introduction and then the real story can begin. I want, no need feedback to continue this story. So let me know… **

**Introduction **

WWE Super Stars gathered in Vince McMahons office not really understanding what Vince had just told them. "Wait so you're saying we have to be teachers?" Randy Orton asked. "Yes that's what I'm saying." Vince McMahon said. "How exactly is this supposed to work out Vince?" Mark also known as the undertaker asked. There was a specific group of Superstars that were chosen for these jobs. "You all were picked to teach at schools for different grade levels." Vince McMahon said. All the Superstars and Divas in the room looked around at each other looking somewhat scared. "But don't worry you will be paired up with one another. I have my list right here" Vince said. He held up a list and started reading off the list. "Just letting you all know that these are elementary school grade levels from kindergarten to fifth grade." Vince said. All the superstars hoped not to get the lower grade levels and they couldn't help but stare at the divas who were all smiles. "You act like your happy to be doing this?" Cm Punk said to Eve. "I am. I love working with kids." Eve said. Some of the Superstars looked stressed.

"Okay so here is your assignments starting with Kindergarten is Randy Orton and Evan Bourne you two will be teaching Ms Morgan's class." Randy and Evan looked at eachother. Randy glared while Evan smiled. "First grade will be Zach Ryder and Dolph Ziggler teaching Mr. Lions class." Zach and Dolph looked at each other with disgust. "Second grade will be taught by Nikki Bella and Sheamus." Nikki looked at Sheamus wondering how they would work together, they hardly knew each other. "Third grade Mrs Vaughn's class will be taught by Eve and Brie Bella." Both girls smiled at each other and Nikki Bella looked on in curiosity. "John Cena and Cody Rhodes will teach Ms Williams class." John had to hide his smile and Cody looked anywhere but at John. "Fifth grade Mr. Moss's class will be taught by Ted Dibiase and Alberto Del Rio." Alberto looked at Ted shaking his head, cursing in Spanish. "As for Cm Punk and Natalia you both will be taking over two guidance counselors positions. Mark you will take over Mr. Brooks position as principal." Vince McMahon finished saying.

All of the superstars and divas looked at one another wondering if they should talk with their partners. "Mr. McMahon sir how long is this going to be for?" Zach asked. "You have them for two weeks." Vince said. "That's a long time." Dolph complained. "Yea too long to be dealing with you." Zach replied. Dolph got into Zach's face. "None of that now. I will not have partners fighting, you will all get along with one another or you will be suspended or fired." Vince said. All the super stars and divas nodded their heads agreeing to the terms. "I picked you all out specifically for these jobs and hopefully by the end of the two weeks you will find out the reason why." Vince said before he left his office. They were left to think about what Vince had just said and they wondered if they could really make this work out. WWE Super Stars were about to get schooled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 First Day **

**Randy's POV**

"What do you think about us teaching Kindergarten?" Evan asked. We were on our way to the school to start our two week teaching job. I was paired up with the overally hyper, highflyer Evan Bourne. We were forced to teach a kindergarten class and I wasn't sure how this was going to go. "Do you have any experience working with kids?" Evan asked. Evan kept asking questions and I tried my best to focus on the road and continue to drive. "Yes I have experience with kids. I used to help coach little league." I finally answered. "Oh cool. I used to mentor kids when I was in high school." Evan told me. We reached the school and it took me awhile to find a parking space.

We found room four and Evan opened the door. We walked in and was immediately met by kids running around the classroom and I saw a lady sitting in front at a desk. I pointed her out to Evan. "That must be Ms. Morgan" Evan said. I gave him a no shit look and walked over to her. Ms. Morgan smiled at us "Hello you two must be Evan and Randy. I'm Ms. Morgan. " she said extending her hand out for us to shake. "I'm going to introduce you to the class then while they have their doing their morning work I will go over what we do during the day and make sure you know all the children's names." Ms. Morgan told us. I stood at the front of the class with Evan as Ms. Morgan clapped her hands. "Boys and Girls I need you to all sit down in your chairs so I can introduce you to your new teachers." Ms. Morgan said. I watched as all the kids ran to their seats and stared wide eyed at us. Some of the kids were rasing their hands. "What is it Robert?" Ms Morgan asked one of the kids. "Ms Morgan that's Evan Bourne and Randy Orton." Robert said pointing each to us. "Their not teachers, their wrestlers" another boy said. The kids started to talk to each other and Ms Morgan had to clap her hands again. "Boys and Girls please quiet down and listen. Evan and Randy are wrestlers but for the next two weeks they are going to be your teachers. I'm not going to be here so I want you all to be on your best behavior and listen to them." Ms. Morgan said. The kids continued to stare at us and Ms. Morgan decided to take questions for the next ten minutes.

The kids did their morning work which consisted of practicing their letters or numbers. Ms. Morgan talked us through a day of teaching. I was happy I didn't really have to teach class, it was pretty much just babysitting. The kids were too young to really learn anything. Ms. Morgan went over the class list pointing out all the kids. Ms. Morgan left in the afternoon leaving us with the kids. They were at lunch so we would have to deal with them when they got back. Evan made sure they classroom was ready for the kids art projects when they got back.

I heard a scream and looked over to see a girl standing next to a mess of glue. I walked over to her "It's okay, you just poured too much on your paper." I told her. The girl put her hand on her hips "I did spill the clue and I think I have some on my dress." The girl told me. "Is something wrong?" Evan asked walking over to us. The girl nodded her head. "What's wrong Emily?" Evan asked. "I think that boy spilled glue on me." she said. Evan looked her you ask me I think Emliy was over dressed for school especially for her age. "Emliy there is no glue on you. Can you finish your project now?" Evan asked. Evan smiled at Emliy and she returned the smile "Yes I can but I'm not sitting next to him anymore." Emily said. Emily moved to another table and continued with her project. "Thanks for bailing me out." I said to Evan. "No problem. Stuff like that happeneds with kids their age." Evan said. I gave him a small smile. I can't believe I traded my wrestling gear for crayons and glue. This was going to be two weeks of hell.

**Zach Ryder's POV**

I couldn't wait to get started. I was standing in front of Mr. Lion's first grade class as he was introducing me and Dolph Ziggler. I looked at Dolph. Man I can't believe I got paired with him at of all people. I wouldn't have minded even pairing with Sheamus but no I had to be paired with Mr. Perfection. Well I guess I had to make this work, at least for the kids. Mr. Lion's left the class with them working on math work. Dolph was sitting at the teacher's desk. "Aren't you going to like see if the kids need help with their work? You can't just sit and do nothing." I said. Dolph just smirked and stood up "Hey kids if you need help just ask Mr. Ryder okay." Dolph announced. The kids nodded and they all started to call my name. I glared at Dolph before trying to help the kids with their math.

It was time for the kids to go to lunch and we had to line them up to walk to the cafeteria. I got them all in a line by myself while Dolph looked on doing absolutely nothing. "Okay kids we are going to walk to the cafeteria so you have to stay in a line okay and be quiet." I said. I saw two boys pushing each other and one boy pushed the other one into Dolph. Dolph caught the boy and glared at the other boy. "No pushing." Dolph screamed. Both boys looked scared and some of the other kids were too. "Its ok guys lets just go to lunch." I said. I got the kids to lunch "Dolph you shouldn't scream at the kids, you scared them." I said when the kids were eating. "They shouldn't be pushing each other." Dolph said back. I sighed "So are you going to start helping me now?" I asked. I couldn't handle these kids by myself, I didn't know one thing about teaching first graders.

Everything was going smoothly in the cafeteria until I saw food flying across the table. I saw a boy holding up fries getting ready to throw them. "Don't you throw that." I told him walking over to him. The boy threw the fries. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I wanted to, I like to start food fights." the boy told me. "Jason it's not nice to throw food." I heard Dolph say. I looked up in almost in disbelief and what Dolph just said. "But my brothers say its fun to start food fights." Jason said. "Don't listen to your brothers, they are not telling you the right things." Dolph told Jason. I just stood there watching as Dolph explained to Jason why it's not good to start food fights and made Jason apologize to another boy that got hit by the food.

**Nikki Bella**

I walked with Sheamus into the classroom. I didn't know how this was going to go. I hardly knew Sheamus. We never talked and even if we did it was a simple hey or bye. The kids were happy to see us and really wanted us to be their teacher for two weeks. "Do ya know anything about teaching?" Sheamus whispered to me. "No. What about you?" I asked. "I babysat my cousins when I was a teenager to get spending money." he told me. "Okay then you know what you're doing then, because I sure don't." I said. "Don't worry your pretty little head Nikki, we will work as a team to teach these kids." Sheamus said. The teacher, Mrs. Grace was the teachers name and she was going over things we should know for the next two weeks. I let her talk with Sheamus and I looked around at the kids. I'm sure Sheamus will tell me everything later if I asked.

Sheamus told me to stand near the kids while he gave them their grammar lesson just to watch that the kids are paying attention. All eyes were glued on the blackboard while Sheamus was writing on it. I think the kids were all still shocked that Sheamus was teaching their class. I hoped that for the next two weeks they would remain like this, but I hardly doubted it.

I had to give Sheamus some credit he was really good with teaching the kids. I was starting to think that maybe I should get to know Sheamus a little better, for the sake of the next two weeks.

**Brie Bella's POV**

My twin sister and I got out of the car. I was meeting Eve in the parking lot. I saw her getting out of the car with Sheamus. Nikki was paired up with him. Eve walked over to us smiling at us "Hey you ready to be a teacher?" Eve asked. "Yea I guess." I said. "Not really." Nikki said. I shook my head, Nikki was always grouchy in the morning. We all walked into the school. Eve and I separated from Nikki and Sheamus. "So why couldn't we drive together?" Eve asked. I shrugged "I don't know, Nikki wanted to ride with me." I said. "She should have ridden with Sheamus so she could get to know him better." Eve said. I nodded my head agreeing with her. Eve opened the door to room 23.

The class room was quiet and the kid's heads were down in their books. Mrs. Vaughn was at her desk. "Hello you two must be Brie and Eve." Mrs. Vaughn said. "Yes I'm Brie and this is Eve." I said pointing to Eve. Eve smiled and looked at the kids. "Their so quiet." Eve said. "Yes, you'll see that third grade is stricter." Mrs. Vaughn said. Quietly to not disturb the kids Mrs. Vaughn told us what we needed to know to run the classroom for the next two weeks. I was nervous I didn't know if I could handle being a teacher. I wasn't that good with kids. Eve sensing my nervousness gently squeezed my shoulder "It's going to be okay, just smile and listen to them." Eve told me. Mrs. Vaughn soon left and we were left by our selves with the kids.

"Hey guys what are you working on now?" Eve asked the class. "We are working on math before our math lesson." one boy informed us. "Aren't you good in math?" Eve asked me. I nodded; I always aced my math exams in school. "Why don't you teach them their Math lesson than." Eve told me. I checked the Math book and walked to the front of the class. "Are you all finished with your work? I asked them. The kids nodded "Okay then we are going to start our Math lesson." I told them. It was nice teaching the kids and they are being so good, so far.

**John Cena's POV**

I squeezed his hand, paying attention to the road. "I can't believe we got paired up with each other." Cody said leaning his head on my shoulder. "Yea I'm glad we did." I said. Cody leaned forward and pecked my cheek. "Codes I'm trying to drive here." I said. Cody smirked before sitting up straight in his seat. Cody and I have been dating for about a year, of course no one knew. "So you looking forward to teaching?" I asked. "Yea I always wanted to be a teacher, if I didn't get into wrestling." Cody said. "Really I didn't know that." I said. There still was a whole lot I didn't know about Cody and I wanted to know more about him. "John do you think Randy knows about us?" Cody asked. "What makes you ask that so suddenly?" I asked. I knew Cody was worried about Randy finding out about us but this was not the time to bring it up. "I don't know. I just keep thinking maybe that maybe this was fate that paired us up, it's our chance to get to know each other to see if this would work with us. If Randy finds out I don't know what he would do." Cody said sadly. Cody was right, Randy is very protective over Cody and Ted and it didn't help either that I was best friends with him. I wanted to tell Randy but I wanted to wait till Cody was ready. I gently squeezed Cody's hand "Don't worry about it right now, we have kids to teach." I said with a smile.

As soon as I walked into the classroom the kids started screaming. Apparently they knew who I was. I felt bad for Ms. Williams who was trying to calm down her class. "Students please be quiet and listen to me. John Cena and Cody Rhodes are here to teach for two weeks. I want you all to be on your best behavior and listen to them." Ms. Williams announced. The kids started to cheer again but they all promised to be good. I knew that promise was not guaranteed but I liked that they said it.

"John how are we going to teach these kids?" Cody asked. Cody was nervous "Relax just follow my lead okay." I said. "Okay" I stepped in front of the class "Okay class we are going to learn some history." I told the class. The kids looked confused. "They might not know what history is, try saying social studies." Cody whispered. "Okay so history is social studies. We are going to learn about social studies now." I said. "It says that we have to give them lesson number five and after they have to do pages thirty to thirty five in their workbooks." Cody told me. Cody had the lesson plan book in his hand and read from the social studies section. "Cody why don't you teach the kids this, I know you like to read about history stuff." I said to Cody. I sat at the desk while Cody started teaching the class about Egypt. I saw two girls who sat across from each other talking to one another. One of them stood out because she was dressed head to toe as a Goth. The other one was normally dressed in pink blouse with jeans. I walked over to them bending down to their level "Hey girls you should pay attention to Mr. Rhodes okay." I said. The Goth girl nodded looking ahead at Cody while the other girl started to cry. I started to panic "It's okay your not in trouble." I tried to tell her. At this point Cody stopped talking and was looking at me with a worried look. I decided that I should take the girl out into the hallway. "Come one lets go out into the hallway." I told her. The girl followed me into the hallway. She calmed down and was quietly sobbing. "Hey can you tell me your name?" I asked. The girl looked up at me "My name is Cassandra but I like Cassie better." she told me. I smiled at her. Cassie was a cute little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Why did you start crying Cassie?" I asked. Cassie started crying again "Cassie please stop crying" I pleaded. I tried to soothe Cassie by softly rubbing her back. Eventually Cassie stopped crying but she refused to tell me why she was crying in the first place. I took her back into the class room and at that point the kids were working on their workbooks.

"Is everything okay?" Cody asked. "Yea, I guess she is just emotional child." I said. Cody nodded and it was almost time to get them ready for gym class. "How did the rest of the lesson go?" I asked him. "It went good. I like teaching." Cody said. "Yea. so did you notice the girl sitting next to the one that started crying?" I asked her. Cody looked towards the kids 'Yea she's a little Goth girl" Cody said smiling. I shook my head "Don't you find that strange?" I asked him. "No, every kid has their own way of expressing themselves and we should allow that." Cody told me. I wanted to hug Cody and kiss him for that sweet thing he just said but I don't think the kids would find that cute. I just gave Cody a smile before helping a kid who had his hand raised.

**Ted Dibiase's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had to be paired with Alberto Del Rio. I was hoping to either get Randy or Cody, even John would do but Alberto Del Rio was not going to do. I even tried to get Vince to switch me but he refused saying either I do this or I'm suspended. I was in no position to argue. I sat in one of Alberto's cars as Ricardo drove us to the school. I was upset because both Randy and Cody got paired with good super stars. Randy was with Evan, and I know that Randy was thrilled about that even if he didn't show it. Randy had a crush on Evan, the only problem was that Evan didn't know and none of us were sure if he swung that way. Cody was paired with John. Randy didn't mind that because he was best friends with John and it would keep the others away from Cody. Randy is very protective over us. "Son usted escuchándome muchacho?" "What?" I asked. "I asked are you listening to me boy?" Alberto said. "Yes I'm listening to you and don't call me boy." I said. I glared at him and he just smirked.

Mr. Moss was standing in front of his class talking with the kids when Alberto and I walked into the room. "Okay class this is Ted Dibiase and Alberto Del Rio, for the next two weeks I'm not going to be in class because they will be your new teachers. All the kids gasped and cheered. "Okay quiet down, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Moss asked his class. A girl raised with glasses raised her hand "Yes Ashley?" Mr. Moss asked. "Can I help the new teachers like be their assistant?" Ashley asked. Mr. Moss smiled "Yes that would be fine." Mr. Moss said. "Ashley likes to help people especially subs, she refers to herself as my assistant at times." Mr. Moss told us. I thought that was pretty cool. After taking a few more questions Mr. Moss told his class to work on some science work sheets while he talked to us quietly. "Is there anything specific we should know about any of the kids?" I asked. "No. They should warm up to you guys pretty quickly because they know who you two are." Mr. Moss said. Mr. Moss left and we had to start teaching the class.

"Okay clase put your books down and we are going to learn something new today?" Alberto shouted. "Huh Alberto I think we should follow the lesson plans that Mr. Moss left us." I said holding up the books. "And I don't think you should shout at the kids." I said. "Chico relax I got this, you just sit down and do nada." **(nothing)** Alberto said to me. I sighed and sat down at the teachers desk. "Clase who here speaks Spanish?" Alberto asked. A few hands shot in the air. "Good and for the rest of you, you will learn to speak Spanish for the next two weeks." Alberto said. I saw Ashley's hand raised. Alberto ignored her "Ashley you can talk" I said. "If we are learning Spanish how will we learn our other things like math and science?" Ashley asked. She had a point there. "We are not going to learn those things" Alberto was saying before I interrupted. "What Mr. Del Rio is trying to say is that we are going to learn Spanish in our free time. When is free time for you guys?" I asked. "That would be after lunch and its called recess." Ashley said. "Okay no recess instead we are all going to learn Spanish at that time." Alberto said. I had a feeling that the class was not going to like this. The class all groaned and were saying that we couldn't do that to them. I was right but I was going to let Alberto take care of this situation. "Listen I'm the teacher and we are going to do as I say. No recess and instead we are going to learn to speak Spanish." Alberto said. That was the end of that conversation.

Lunch ended and now our class was sitting patiently while Alberto got ready for their first Spanish lesson. "Exuse me Mr. Dibiase do you need any help with anything?" Ashley said. I smiled at her. She was the cutest little thing. She had on a school uniform even though uniforms weren't required and she had the cutest little black lens glasses. "No Ashley I'm okay. Make sure you pay attention to Mr. Del Rio okay." Ashley nodded and sat in her seat.

Bell rang to signal dismissal and the kids ran to get the jackets on backpacks. They lined up in two separate lines. "One is for walkers and pick ups and the other is for those taking the bus." Ashley told us. "I think I muy bueno **(very good)** for the first day?" Alberto said once the kids left to go home. "Oh yea because the kids loved when you took away their recess right?" I said. "The kids loved the Spanish lesson." Alberto said. I rolled my eyes before walking to the parking lot. Half the kids glared at him during that lesson. I'm pretty sure the kids liked me but I wasn't so sure about Alberto.

**CM Punk's POV**

I sat in an office by myself waiting for kids to come in with their problems. I didn't know how I was going to help these kids if I was having problems of my own. I tried convincing Vince that I wasn't the best guy for the job but he threatened me with a suspension if I didn't cooperate. I sighed and twirled in my seat. I heard a knock at the door and in walked the secretary "Kimberly is here to see you." she told me. I nodded "What's her deal?" I asked. "Exuse me Mr. Punk?" she asked. "Sorry I meant to say what's wrong with her?" I asked. "Well her name is Kimberly she's in the forth grade and she usually comes in to see Mrs. Shines twice a week." she said to me. "Okay send her in then." I said. A few seconds later in walks a girl and I completely understood why she was here. Kimberly was dressed head to toe in black, her hair was black with purple streaks in it and I think she had a fake tattoo of a black skull on her arm, at least I hoped it was fake. "Hello Kimberly" I said. "It's Kim" she snarled. "Okay then Kim have a seat please." I said. "No I think I will stand. Where is Mrs. Shine?" Kim asked. "She's not here, she went on vacation for the next two weeks. I'm filling in for her." I told her. Kim glared and turned her back to me. Oh yea this child was defiantly going to be a problem.

I tried for the next fifth teen minutes to make Kim talk to me but she refused and she was still standing up facing the door. "Don't you know who I am?" I asked her. "Yes I do." she said. "And?" I said. "I'm not impressed. I have seen better wrestlers than you." Kim said. "CM sucks" Kim screamed now facing me. I sighed; at least she was facing me and talking to me. "So I guess your not a fan of mine." I said. Kim rolled her eyes but sat across from me in her seat. "So who is your favorite wrestler than?" I asked her. "I like the undertaker." Kim said. I wanted to ask why but I kinda knew why. "He is dark" Kim told me. For the next ten minutes we talked about wrestling and Kim didn't seem so bad. She had an opinion and she had no problem letting it be known. Sessions were only a half an hour so maybe I would be able to get through this.

**Undertaker**

I sat in my new office trying to figure out what I should be doing. "Mr. Calaway there is a student that needs to see you." the secretary said. I nodded telling her to send in the student. "This is Jason, he is here because he hit one of his classmates." she said. I looked at Jason he was a small little boy probably about six years old. The secretary left "Jason sit in the chair please." I said. I tried using a kind and understanding voice so he wouldn't be scared of me. Jason sat in the chair and stared at me. "I know who you are." Jason said. I smiled "You are the undertaker right?" Jason asked. "Yes I am. " I told him. Jason's eyes widened "That's so cool guess who is teaching my class? Its Zach Ryder and Dolph Ziggler." Jason said jumping in his seat. "Calm down Jason." I told him. "So why did you hit one of the boys in your class?" I asked Jason. "I don't like him and he pushed me first." Jason said. "Okay but you still can't hit anybody. You have to tell your teacher." I said. "I did. I told Mr. Ryder and he put Anthony in time out but I went over there and smacked him one for pushing me." Jason said proudly. Okay I think this kid seriously has problems "Well that wasn't very nice of you to hit another kid and for that I'm going to have to call your parents and no recess for three days. You will come here to sit in the office while the other kids have recess." I told Jason. I expected Jason to start crying over that but he didn't seem phased at what I just told him. I wrote a letter for Zach and Dolph to read about no recess and told Jason to go back to class. Two more kids came into my office that day and if this is what its going to be like as principal I was in for a long two weeks.

**Natalia's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure what I should be doing. All I was told was that I was going to be a guidance counselor filling in for Mr. Livingston. I was told that I was to sit in his office for the school day and that kids would be coming to see me for help. I didn't know if I was qualified for this job. There was a knock at the door and the secretary walked in "Emily is here to see you, she's five years old and in kindergarten." she told me. Emily walked in smiling and then she frowned "Where is Mr. Livingston?" she asked. "He is on vacation. I'm going to be your new counselor for two weeks." I told her. "My parents are not going to like this." Emily informed me. I smiled at her "It's okay. Why don't you sit down and we can talk." I said. "Okay." she said. I had the chance to look at Emily. She was dressed in a blue and yellow flower dress with a white sweater and she was holding a small white pouch. When she sat down she made sure not to wrinkle her dress. "So Emliy how is the school day going for you today?" I asked her. "I don't like it one bit." she told me. Emliy put a pout on her face "We have two new teachers for two weeks." she said. "Oh that must be fun." I said to her. Emliy held up her hand "I was not done talking, its rude to interrupt." Emily told me. I was shocked. "Like I was saying the two new teachers are boys and wrestlers." Emily told me. That must be Randy and Evan. "Do you know about wrestling?" I asked. "Yes and wresting is stupid. My parents say it's violent and demeans women." Danielle said. I wasn't sure if Danielle knew what demeans meant. Danielle went on to tell me about Randy and Evan and about how much she doesn't like them. I really needed for thirty minutes to be up already.

Emily was my first kid and an hour later in came another. This one was a boy one had severe case of ADD. He was a first grader named Jason who talked about starting a food fight and had to go to the principal's office for hitting another kid in his class. Then he told me that the principal was the undertaker and he told him he had to sit in the office for three days and not have recess. After Jason left I had three more students that day and I couldn't have been happier when I heard the final bell ring to end school for the day.

**A/N Okay so here is the first chapter in this story. Yes there will be some M/M slash but nothing very graphic. I know some parts are short but don't worry I'm trying my best with the different Superstars and divas I have in this story. My favorite part was writing about the kids, aren't some of them little horrors? There will be more kids introduced, more trouble along the way and maybe even some love between the teachers? Who knows…**

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter… sorry I took so long to update. In most of the chapters I'm going to try to add a little something that you wouldn't expect to see in the story just to keep it interesting. Also POV'S are not going to be in order sometimes depending on how the school days go. Remember to leave a review even if you don't like it. **

The Superstars and Divas met in the parking lot after the first day of classes and agreed to grab some food. They all wanted to talk about their experience with the first day of them at the school. They met at a local diner and grabbed all of them sat at a large table. "So how was everyone's day?" Eve asked. Most of them shrugged and others sighed. "I don't know if I can do this for two weeks." Randy admitted. "Is everything okay?" Ted asked Randy. Ted was sitting on one side of Randy and John on the other side. Cody was sitting next to Ted, it was better that way. "He is just upset because one of the little girls doesn't like him." Evan said. Randy glared at him "It's not my fault" Randy wined. "You just have to let them know who is boss." Dolph said. Zach rolled his eyes. "You had me do all the work bro." Zach said. "Well Del Rio cancelled the kids recess for them to learn Spanish." Ted told the group. "Listen Ted, don't question what I do. I am the teacher too." Alberto said. Randy glared at Alberto "Watch how you talk to Ted" Randy said. Alberto was sitting across from Randy so he looked another way. "Wow bro you just got owned" Zach said laughing. The group ordered their food. "So Punk how was the counseling?" Ted asked. "It wasn't too bad. I counseled a girl that hates me as a wrestler but I think she's pretty cool. She dresses like a Goth." Punk said. "That's Kim. She's in our class." Cody said. "Yea and she hangs out with this girl who won't stop crying," John added. "She's just emotional and I think it's sweet that two kids who are opposite can play together." Cody said. John secretly smiled at Cody when no one was looking. John liked that Cody had a sensitive side and he wished he could see things like him.

"How did your experience go Natalia?" Brie asked. "It was okay, I much rather of been a teacher but it's a pretty easy job. I only saw a few kids today. I saw this girl who hates wrestling and her new teachers for two weeks." Natalia said laughing. Everyone wanted to know which girl she was talking about. "I can't say." said Natalia. "What about you Nikki?" Natalia asked. "It was okay. I guess I have to get used to teaching." Nikki said. "Yea I get what Nikki is saying. I had a good time." Sheamus said. Most of the superstars and divas nodded in agreement. The food came and they noticed that Mark didn't say anything about being the schools principal. "Nothing to say really, just that I'm glad I'm not in your guys place." Mark said laughing. The Superstars and Divas all let out a loud sigh and agreed.

**Evan's POV**

It was now the second day and I was taking attendance as the kids walked into the classroom. Randy was standing by the door greeting the kids. I thought that was nice of him wanting to greet the kids. We decided that we would take turns with taking attendance once we both knew all of the kid's names. I saw Emily walk into the class and Randy glared at her once she passed by him. I let out a little laugh, Randy and Emily didn't exactly get along too well. I felt bad for him, no other kid gave him problems except for Emily. After the glue incident there was another one where she refused to have Randy walk her to her counseling session. I just hoped Randy wouldn't loose his temper.

"Okay boys and girls lets all sit in our seats" I said aloud. I watched as the kids sat quietly in their seats. "How was every ones day yesterday after school?" I asked them. I heard good, okay and great. "Does any one want to tell Mr. Orton and I what they did after school." I asked them. For the next ten minutes we heard the kids talk about what they watched on T.v or they played with their friends. It was time for the kids to start writing their letters. They were working on the letters M and N today. Randy passed out the worksheets and I saw that he stopped next to Emily's table. He gave her the worksheet and she gave him a piece of paper in return. I looked on to see Randy grouching down to her level to hear what she was saying and he started saying something but Emily interrupted by putting her hand in his face. Oh no, this was not good. I was about to walk over there but Randy stood up and walked to the front where I was sitting at the desk. Randy handed me the paper. **Mr. Bourne and Mr. Orton, Emily needs to leave school early because she has a doctors appointment. I will be picking her up twenty minutes before school ends. Sincerely Mrs. Johnson, Emily's mother. **I looked to Randy "So what does it say?" Randy asked. "You didn't read it?" I asked him. Randy shook his head "No, the little brat wouldn't let me read it, she said it was only for Mr. Bourne." Randy sneered. "Randy. Emily is not a brat." I told him. "Did you just see what she just did, with her hand?" Randy asked. "Yes but that doesn't make her a brat. Try to get to know her better. How about if you walk her to the office when she has to leave early. She has to leave school early because of a doctors appointment." I told Randy. Randy looked horrified at the thought of doing that. "You know she gave me hell yesterday when I tried to walk her to the counseling center." Randy stuttered out. "Oh come on, you're the viper. Your telling me you cant handle a five year old girl?" I teased.

Twenty minutes before school ended I called Emily to the front of the class while the other kids colored pictures of flowers. "Emily your mom says you have to leave because of a doctors appointment. Randy is going to walk you down to the office. I have to stay here with the other kids." I told Emily. Emily looked to Randy then to me. She huffed and pouted before going to get her things. "Be nice" I told Randy.

**Dolph Ziggler**

I had to admit I think I'm going to like being a teacher. I had a good time yesterday even though I hated to admit it. At first I wanted nothing to do with this job and was going to let Zach do all the work. Then I started to feel bad for Zach so I decided to help.

The kids were currently in the art room and I was trying to help Zach with getting things ready for their Math lesson. "Do you want to teach them today?" Zach asked. "I don't think that's a good idea." I told him. "Well you have to teach them because I'm not going to teach them all the time." Zach said getting angry. "Chill Ryder, all I'm saying is that I don't think it's a good idea for me to teach Math, I hated it when I was in school. Plus the kids might not even listen to me." I told Zach. "You have to teach them something. What was your favorite subject in school?" Zach asked. I shrugged "I guess it was English." I said (**I don't know if this is true**) "Okay then you can teach them their grammar and spelling words then." Zach said to me. I nodded, but I still felt nervous about teaching them. Zach came to my side patting me on my shoulder "Don't worry bro, you will be fine." Zach said.

It was time for the dreaded grammar lesson. I was supposed to go over how they can make their spelling word sentences for their homework tonight. While Zach taught them their Math I looking over how I would teach them. I stepped forward looking at the kids. "Okay class we are going to learn how to write our spelling word sentences." I started out saying. During the lesson I calmed down and the kids were actually good. We were making sentences for their homework. "Who has a sentence for champion?" I asked. I picked on Jason who was literally jumping in his seat with his hand raised. "Dolph Ziggler is not champion because CM Punk is." Jason said smiling at me. Zach laughed and I even had to smile at that. "That's a good one Jason. Does anyone else have another sentence for champion?" I asked. Another boy raised his hand and his name was Anthony. "Zach Ryder is going to beat Jack Swagger and become champion again." Anthony said. He and Jason high fived. I had to give it to these kids, they can come up with good sentences for six year olds. "Okay you guys did really good with your sentences and I want to see really good ones for your homework today. I consulted Zach for a minute to make sure it was okay then faced the class again. "Okay since you all did really good with your spelling words we are going to go out and have recess early." All the kids cheered and went to grab their jackets. I was feeling glad that the lesson went good for me. "See I told you that everything was going to work out, you need to chill bro." Zach said getting the kids ready for recess.

**Sheamus **

Nikki was reading to a group of kids while I helped some kids with their worksheets. I couldn't help but look at her and she would smile at me when she caught me staring. It was the second day and Nikki had gotten used to working with the kids. She had no problems with helping me teach the class and she even had a group of girls who would circle her or call her over for help when they needed it. Soon it was time for recess "I can take the kids outside." Nikki told me. "Okay I will be out once I clean up the classroom." I told her.

Nikki walked in the class room with a crying boy. "Tyler fell on the playground and scraped his knee. I'm going to take him to the nurse." Nikki said. She looked stressed "Where are the kids?" I asked. "I have another teacher looking after them." Nikki said. "It's okay Tyler it will be okay." I told Tyler. I patted him on the head before heading out to the playground. I blew the whistle and all the kids ran to me. "Okay get in a line so we can go back inside." I told the kids. "Mr. Sheamus where is Ms. Bella?" a little girl named Linda asked. "She had to take Tyler to the nurse, we will see them when we get back to the class room.

Nikki was acting weird ever since she came back with Tyler. She kept glancing over at Tyler or she would stand next to him. "Is everything all right there Nikki?" I asked her. Nikki shook her head "Can we talk after school?" Nikki asked. I nodded before my attention got taken away by the kids.

"Have a good day Linda." I told her as her mom picked her up from the class room. Linda was the last kid to leave. I turned to see Nikki wiping down the desks. "Do you want to talk now?" I asked Nikki. "No, can we talk in the car?" Nikki asked. "You're not riding back with Brie?" Nikki shook her head "No, I told her I would ask if I can get a ride with you from now on, if that's okay with you." Nikki said. "It's alright with me." I helped Nikki clean the rest of the desk and we grabbed our things leaving the school. "I think Tyler might be getting physically abused." Nikki told me once I started driving. "How do you know?" I asked. "Well when we were in the nurses office the nurse was cleaning his cut on his knee and she wanted to check him over to make sure he didn't have any other cuts. There were a lot of bruises on his arms and you should of seen his back. The nurse told me that Tyler is always falling down and in the nurses office." Nikki told me. "Has the nurse ever reported the marks and bruises she seen?" I asked. I was starting to get angry. "She said she reported it to the principal but nothing happened." Nikki told me. "I think its time we talk to the principal and get this taken care of. This is very serious." I said. Nikki nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I told you, I didn't know what to do." Nikki said. "Don't worry we will figure something out." I told her. I could tell that Nikki was very concerned for Tyler. We pulled up to the hotell that we were staying at for the next two weeks. Before going walking into the hotel I gave Nikki a hug. "Its all going to work out okay." I told her. Nikki smiled at me "I hope so".

**Eve's POV**

Brie and I sat down together last night to plan out the next two weeks. We used the lesson plans that we were left with to sort out who was going to teach what. Brie kept giving me weird looks every time I seemed a little too enthusiastic about teaching. "I don't understand what the big deal about teaching is, you act like this is your real job or something?" Brie told me. We were waiting for the kids to get to the class room. I rolled my eyes, I thought Nikki was the grouchy one. "I like teaching and yes I'm going to take this teaching job serious and you should too." I said to her. Some of the kids started to walk in and I stood by the door to greet them with a smile.

I was teaching a social studies lesson and one of the boys raised their hand. "Ms. Eve, I don't feel good." Ben told me. Ben did look a little green. "Brie can you take Ben to the nurses office?" I asked her. Brie looked to Ben then to me "Okay." she said slowly. Brie walked out the door with Ben and in seconds I heard a scream. I peaked my head out the door and I saw Brie and Ben standing a few feet away and a pile of throw up. "Just take him to the nurse and I will get a janitor." I told Brie. Brie nodded and lead Ben to the nurse, she looked like she was about to puke. Poor Brie.

Brie came back into the class room but she didn't have Ben with him. Brie went to the backpacks and grabbed Ben's. "Ben is going home, the nurse called his mom." Brie told me. "I hope he feels better soon." I said. "Yea he had a slight fever and threw up again at the nurses office." Brie said. "Thank you for taking him to the nurse." I told Brie. "I'm a teacher that's my job." Brie said smiling. "So are you getting used to being a teacher then?" I asked her. "In these two weeks I'm probably not going to get used to it but I have to try." said Brie.

**Cody's POV**

"Don't you think it's weird." John asked me. John and I were watching the kids have their recess inside the class room. Usually they would have it outside but we decided to keep them inside. "What's weird?" I asked. John pointed to Cassie and Kim playing with Barbie dolls at one of the tables. "No, their girls that's what they usually do, they play with Barbie dolls." I said. "I meant Cassie and Kim playing together." John said. "There's nothing wrong with that. Just because Kim dresses like a Goth doesn't mean she doesn't like to play with Barbie's." I told John. John shrugged and tried to get closer to hear what they were talking about. Cassie saw John walking over to them and froze up. I could tell she might cry and I tried to stop John except Kim had the same idea. "We're busy right now." she stated, standing in front of the table and Cassie. "Well I just wanted to see if you girls were okay." John said. "We are fine, if we need you we will call you." Kim said glaring at John. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed. John walked back to his desk. "You just got told by a nine year old." I told him.

The next thing we saw shocked both me and John. Kim tackled a boy and was chocking him. John ran over and pulled her off him. "What's going on here?" I asked. John sat Kim in a chair and the boy had to sit in another chair. "Brian was teasing Cassie." Kim said. "That's not a reason to try to kill him." John said. "Okay everyone calm down here." I said. Cassie started to cry and Kim went over to her. "Your such a cry baby." Brian said. Kim went to lounged at him but John held her back. "Okay I think its time you go see the principal." John said. John looked at me and I nodded. It was the right thing to do.

**Alberto Del Rio's POV**

This will not due. Some of these kids were sleeping. I cant believe it I was teaching them how to speak Spanish and these kids were being ungrateful. I clapped my hands real loud "If anyone falls asleep again I am going to have you all in detention until six at night even if you don't fall asleep." I yelled. The kids all sat up in their seats and I smiled at them. "You can only keep them till four" Ted whispered to me. "So what, I can keep them as long as I want to." I stated. "Okay class what Mr. Del Rio is trying to say is that he doesn't want any of you falling asleep because it is not nice. So try to stay awake." Ted said. Ted is always getting in my way.

I needed to hand out the kids Spanish homework and I was kinda feeling tired from all this teaching. Ted refused to help during my Spanish lessons because he wanted the kids to have their recess. The kids would thank me when they need to speak Spanish. "Ashley passed out these homework sheets." I told her. Ashley went to get up but Ted stopped her. "You should ask Ashley more nicely." Ted said to me. "Ashley will you please pass these homework sheets out to the class?" I asked her. Ashley got up and I gave her the sheets. Ashley smiled at me and started passing out the homework sheets. "You need to work on being more nicer to these kids, remember your not playing your wrestling character here." Ted told me. "And you need to mind your own business." I told Ted. I didn't like how just because Ted was friends with Randy and John that he could tell me what to do. "Look all I'm saying is that you should act how a teacher would act and this is with kindness. You don't want these kids to go home and tell their parents you were mean to them. It will not sit well with Vince." Ted said. Ted was right. "Okay I will try to be nice, if I get mean then you tell me" I told Ted. Ted nodded. I really was going to try and be more nicer. I didn't want my boss after me.

**CM Punk's POV**

I was twirling around in the chair bored as hell and I was hoping one of the kids would come into the office. "Mr. Punk, there is a kid here to see you." the secretary said. I pushed my chair back into the desk, nodding for her to let them in. A girl wearing a school uniform walked into the room. "Hello I'm Ashley and I'm in the fifth grade." Ashley told me. Ashley walked over and extended her hand out. I shook her hand and she sat down in the chair. She smiled "Its nice to meet you." Ashley said. "Yes, nice to meet you too." I said. Ashley seemed like a nice girl, I wondered why she was in this office. "So how is your day going?" I asked her. "It is going well, I just had a Spanish lesson." Ashley told me. She must be in Alberto and Ted's class. Ashley was staring at my desk with a worried look on her face. "You have a very messy desk." Ashley told me. "Yea I'll clean it off eventually." I said. Ashley had a horrified look on her face "You should clean it now." Ashley told me. I looked at her to see if she was actually serious. "Well what are you waiting for, if you want we can cancel my appointment so you can clean your desk off or I can help you." Ashley suggested. "No that's okay. I will clean it later, it's not a big deal." I said to Ashley. "Yes it is. I'm going to help you okay. Ashley said. She got up and started to sort out my papers. I gave in and the both of us cleaned off my desk. Ashley's time was up so I told her I would see her in the next few days. I decided to take a look at Ashley's to see what the hell was wrong with her. I found out that Ashley has an extreme case of OCD. Wow at such a young age too. I wondered why she was acting like that with my messy desk. Maybe I could help her in the next two weeks, at least I hoped I could.

There was a knock at my office door. "Come in" I said. Usually if a kid had an appointment the secretary would walk in and announced it to me. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?" I asked him. He walked in and closed the door. He walked over and sat in a chair. "I thought I take a break." he said to me. I looked at him from my chair and leaned in over the desk. He stood up walked over and kissed walked over to the door "I'll see you later Ted" I told him. He smiled. "I hope so" he left my office,

**Undertaker's POV**

I looked at these two girls that were standing in front of me. "Explain to me again what these girls did?" I asked. Both Randy and John spoke at the same time. I put up a hand. "One at a time.' I said. "She kicked me and punched me." Randy said. John started to laugh. I glared at him. "John wait outside with the girl." I said. I looked back at Randy and the other girl. The girl looked to be about five. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Emily." she said. "Why did you kick and punch Mr. Orton, your teacher?" I asked her. "Because she's crazy." Randy said. Emily glared at Randy. "He was being mean to me and put me in time out." Emily told me. "Why did he put you in time out?" I asked her. "I don't know I didn't do nothing wrong." Emily told me. "That's not true, she wouldn't stop screaming about her dress and then called me stupid when I asked her to stop crying." Randy said. "What happened to your dress?" I asked Emily. "I spilled water on my dress and it got wet." Emily said and she started crying again. "You see she's crying again." Randy told me. I glared at Randy "I can see that Randy, listen why don't you go wait outside while I talk to Emily okay." I said to him. Randy nodded and left my office.

"Emily please stop crying, it was only water. Your dress just got a little wet and it will dry." I said to her. "Your dress is dry already, see" I said pointing to her dress. Emily looked down at her dress and stopped crying. "Now there is no reason to cry anymore. " I said. Emily sat down in the chair. "Spilling water on your dress is not a good enough reason to kick and punch your teacher. Mr. Orton was just trying to calm you down. He didn't want to see you cry." I told Emily. Emily stared at me "I don't like him." Emily said to me. "Well you don't have to like your teachers but you still have to treat them good okay. No more punching or kicking them. Now I'm going to send a letter home to your parents telling them what happened. " I said quickly writing and signing the letter. Emily took the letter and stormed out the office. Randy walked in "I sent a letter home to her parents, if she does this again then I will take recess away from her." I told Randy. "Okay, that girl has problems." Randy said before leaving.

John walked in with the other girl. "Okay what happened?" I asked. "She tried to kill a boy from her class." John told me. "She jumped on him and was literally chocking the shit out of him." John added. I had to hold back a laugh "Watch your mouth John." I said turning to look at the girl. The girl was dressed head to toe in Goth cloths. "You want to tell me why you were chocking one of your classmates?" I asked her. "He was teasing my best friend and made her cry." the girl told me. "Did you witness this teasing John?" I asked him. "John shook his head "No, but I trust what Kim is saying. The boy is named Brian and from what I heard he is the class bully." John said. "Its true. Brian is always teasing other kids and is always teasing Cassie." Kim told me. "Okay Kim, that still doesn't give you the right to chock him. Next time tell your teachers and they can do something okay." I said. Kim nodded "Okay, I'm sorry I did it but I am very protective of Cassie and I will do anything to make sure she doesn't cry." Kim said. I smiled at Kim "It's nice that you have such a good friendship with Cassie but try not to beat up other kids." I said. I had to write a note to Kim's parents and because she was fighting I had to take her recess away for a week. "It's okay, I really got Brian and that's all that counts." Kim said smiling before leaving with John. John just shrugged not really understanding and left with Kim.

**Natalia's POV**

I had Jason again in my office and to say he was having a hard time staying in his seat was an understatement. "So Jason how is your day going so far?" I asked him. Jason smiled brightly at me. "It is good. We had a long recess today because we did really good in our spelling words sentences." Jason told me. "Okay. What did you do at recess?" I asked. "I played tag. I got to run all around." Jason said. Jason then started to run around the small office. I stopped him in seconds "No running in here. How about we play a game?" I suggested. "What kind of game?" Jason asked. "Well it's a puzzle game. We have to put the puzzle together to make a picture." I told Jason. I showed Jason three different puzzles and he picked a jungle one with a picture of a tiger. I hope this would calm down Jason.

I had my last appointment of the day and it was a fouth grader named Cassandra. "Hello Cassandra." I said to her when she walked into the room. Cassandra looked scared and just stared at me. I explained to her that I was going to be her new counselor for the next two weeks. That didn't help change the look on her face and she slowly sat down in the chair. "It's Cassie, I liked to be called Cassie." she told me. I nodded "Okay, so how was your day at school?" I asked Cassie. "It was okay. How was your day?" Cassie asked. I smiled at her, "It was good." I told her. I spent the rest of the time with Cassie talking about her day at school and her best friend named Kim. I remembered to write some notes about Cassie. Day two was over and it went pretty well so I was happy that maybe I could do this. 

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N okay so can anyone guess what the surprise is in this chapter. Let me know in a review. I know some of the superstars and divas POV'S are short but that's for a reason and also I need some ideas for Natalia. I will try to update as soon as I get a chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay here is another chapter in this story. I am so sorry I took so long to update. I haven't been inspired to write any of this story until now. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope to have the next chapter posted soon. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Randy's POV**

I heard a knock at my door and I opened it to find Evan standing there. "Hey Evan, what's up?" I asked him. "Well I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened today with Emily." Evan said. "It's okay, shit happens." I said. Evan smiled and nodded. Evan shuffled his feet "Is there anything else?" I asked. Evan shook his head. "Do you want to come in for a little while?" I asked him. Evan walked in the room, sitting on one of the chairs. "We can go over lesson plans for the class." Evan told me. I looked Evan up and down, there were other things I wanted to do with Evan and talking about school wasn't one of them. "Do you want a drink or something?" I asked him. "Okay." Evan said slowly. I poured two glasses of whisky and gave one to Evan. I downed mine while Evan sipped on his. "You know it's easier if you just down it." I told him. Evan finished his drink in one gulp and I licked my lips. Evan blushed as I took his glass and put it aside. I leaned in close to Evan and kissed his lips. Evan didn't respond to the kiss and I pulled away. "Huh I should leave now." Evan told me. "Okay" I said. I watched Evan walk to the door and he smiled back at me before leaving. I think I just fucked things up. Evan probably wasn't even into me.

"You okay Randy?" Ted asked. I was having breakfast with Cody and Ted before school started. "Yea I'm fine." I said. Ted and Cody looked at each other then at me. "Okay fine, I kissed Evan last night." I told them. Ted looked on in shock and Cody went to high five me. "Alright way to go Randy for getting your man." Cody said a little bit too loud. I glared at Cody, he could be such a child sometimes. "I don't know what's going to happen at the school now." I told them. "Did Evan not like the kiss?" Cody asked. "He didn't even kiss me back, he said he should leave and left." I said. "Well maybe you should talk to him." Ted said. At that moment John came to the table and him and Cody left for the school.

I was taking attendance while Evan said hello to the kids. Evan didn't even say one word to me. I noticed that Emily wasn't in the class room. Class was going to start in a couple of minutes. Usually she was one of the first kids to arrive. "I guess Emily is out sick today." I told Evan. "Yea I noticed she didn't walk in yet." Evan said to me. "Hey do you think we can talk during lunch?" I asked him. "Is it about the kiss?" Evan asked. I nodded "Well we should talk about that after school, here is not the place to talk about it." Evan said. Evan smiled before going back to talking about the kids.

Unfortunately Emily arrived at school an hour late. She walked in and gave a note to Evan. Evan smiled and told Emily to sit in her seat. "Emily's mom was running late and sends her apologies." Evan told me. I watched Emily as she practiced her letters. "Randy why don't you try to make nice with Emily." Evan said to me. I shrugged "I don't think that is going to happen. She hates me." I told Evan. Evan rolled her eyes "Your not giving her a chance, your supposed to be the adult. Act like it and be nice." Evan said to me. If it wasn't for the fact that I liked Evan I would of glared and told him to go to hell. I nodded and walked around the room. When I reached Emily's table she had her hand up. "Can I help you with something?" I asked Emily. "I need help with the letter Q but the smaller case q." Emily told me. I crouched down to her level "Can I help you with the letter q?" I asked her. Emily nodded and I was surprised. Emily handed me her pencil and I tried my best to show her how to write the letter q. Emily tried herself but she was getting frustrated because it was taking her awhile for her to learn. Emily finally had enough and decided to throw her pencil on the floor. "Emily that wasn't nice and you shouldn't do that." I told her. Emily glared at me. "You are a bad teacher because I still don't know the letter q." Emily said to me. I started to get mad "Well Emily guess what I'm not a teacher, I'm a wrestler." I said and stormed off to talk to Evan. "Randy what happened?" Evan asked. "I tried to help Emily with the lower case q and she had a hard time with it. She said I was a bad teacher." I said. "Its okay Randy. Emily is just a child and she was mad because she couldn't learn. It's time for Emily's appointment anyways." Evan told me. I let Evan walk Emily down to her counselors office. A few minutes later I received a call in our classroom to go down to Emily's counselor Natalia's office.

Evan was in my car as we drove back to the hotel. "Hey can we grab some food before going back to the hotel?" Evan asked. "Okay, what kind of food do you feel like having?" I asked. Evan thought for a minute "You want to share a pizza pie?" Evan asked. "Yea." I drove to find a pizza shop and Evan went in to order the pizza. My phone rang "Hello." "Hey Rand, its Cody. So did you talk to Evan yet?" Cody asked. "No Cody, were getting some pizza and probably talk about it when we get back to the hotel." I told him. "Oh okay. Stop by my room after, I want to know how it went." Cody said. I laughed. 'Will do Cody, bye." I said before hanging up, Evan came back to the car. "Your room or mine?" Evan asked. "Mine." I said to him.

The pizza was decent but Evan didn't say a word. I wanted to see if he would say anything first. I guess I was going to have to speak up. "Look Evan about the kiss." I tried saying. Evan looked at me before getting up from his chair and walking over to where I was sitting on my bed. He walked in between my legs. "Randy you don't have to explain yourself. I know you like me." Evan told me. "How did he find out?" Evan leaned his face in, his forehead touching mine. Evan grazed his lips over mine. I put my hand behind Evans neck and pulled him closer to me. I deepened the kiss, my tongue licking his lips asking for entry. Evan parted his lips and my tongue slid into his mouth. We kissed for awhile until Evan broke the kiss. "By the way, it was Cody who told me you liked me. I knew before you kissed me." Evan said smiling. The last thing on my mind was Cody as I kissed Evan again.

**Zach Ryder's POV**

Okay this was beyond weird. Dolph was actually taking control of the class. I just sat back and watching as Dolph taught for the entire morning. I walked around the class room just making sure the kids were paying attention. I saw Jason and Anthony talking and I had to tell them like three times to be quiet. "Why don't you separate them." Dolph suggested. I nodded and walked over to both. "Hey guys Anthony can you go sit by Josh please." I said to Anthony. Anthony nodded and moved his seat next to Josh. Jason didn't seem to mind that and he tried to pay attention to what Dolph was teaching. I thought Dolphs idea of separating the two friends was a good idea.

"What should we do about Jason?" I asked Dolph. "What are you talking about Ryder?" Dolph asked. "Look at Jason, he is not sitting still and he is not doing is work. He is distracting the other kids." I told Dolph. "So take him to see the principal, maybe Mark can calm him down or something." said Dolph. "You mean scare him into calming down." Dolph said. I laughed. Dolph did have a point about Mark, but I didn't want him to scare Jason. I wrote a quick letter to Mark and went to go get Jason. "Jason, will you please come with me to see the principal." I told Jason. I dropped Jason off at the office and told him to give Mark the letter.

Jason came back to the class room. He was much calmer and finished his work without talking to the other kids. I taught for the rest of the afternoon. I was glad that Dolph was helping me now more in the class. "Thanks for helping out more today." I told Dolph. "Yea I guess I just had to get used to teaching is all. The kids are actually fun to teach." Dolph said. I nodded my head "Yea well we still have a week and a half as teachers." I said. "Lets hope we don't have to deal with any thing serious then." Dolph said.

**Nikki's POV**

Sheamus and I knocked on Marks door. "Come in." we heard him say. Sheamus held the door open for me as I walked in. "Hello Nikki, Sheamus what could I do for you two today?" Mark asked. I sat in a chair and Sheamus sat in the other one. "We are concerned about one of our students in the class we are teaching." Sheamus said. "Okay who is the student and what is going on?" Mark. "His name is Tyler and we think he may be physically abused." I said. "Why do you think that?" Mark asked. I told Mark about taking Tyler to the nurse and the bruises I saw. "Okay, well I will contact the actual principal of this school Mr. Brooks and see what he wants to do about the situation." Mark said. I could tell that Mark was not happy about this.

We got the kids from lunch. I couldn't help but stay close to Tyler. He was talking with his other friends. I also had Linda following me around the classroom. "Linda please go sit in your seat because Mr. Sheamus is going to teach the class now." I told Linda. Linda smiled and went to sit down. I found it cute that Linda and her other friends followed me around. I made sure to keep a close eye on Tyler for the rest of the day and I hope that Mark would be able to contact Mr. Brooks and they find a way to help Tyler.

Sheamus and I walked to the parking lot to leave for the day. "Thank you for helping me talk to Mark." I told Sheamus. Sheamus nodded "It was no problem at all, are ya going to ride with ya sister Brie?" Sheamus asked. I shook my head "No, she is riding with Eve." I said. "Okay, I can give ya a ride back to the hotel." Sheamus said. "Okay thanks." I said. "Do ya want to get some food before going back to the hotel?" Sheamus asked. "That sounds great." I said.

**Brie's POV**

Eve offered to drive me and Nikki to the school. "How do you like teaching Nikki?" Eve asked. "I like it, the kids behave well for us." Nikki said. I knew my sister was getting used to being a teacher, I just wished I could as well. "How are you and Sheamus getting along?" Eve asked. "We're fine. I think we work well together." Nikki said. Eve pulled into the school parking lot and we all got out. See you later Brie." Nikki said. Eve and I walked into the classroom. Kids started walking in a few minutes later. "I wonder if Ben is going to be in school today." Eve said. "Probably not, he was real sick yesterday." I said. "Yea I hope he gets better." Eve said. I watched Eve take control of the class as I sat back. I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't even trying to be a teacher. I knew I had to give it a try.

"Eve do you think I can give the math lesson today?" I asked. Eve gave me a big smile. "Sure." she said and handed me the math book. It was time for me to face that I was going to have to help Eve with this teaching job. The kids were quietly talking amongst themselves. "Quiet down now. It's time to learn some Math." I said to the kids. The kids stopped talking and were now staring at me. I was surprised they gave me their attention so fast. I didn't know what to do. I always let Eve teach the class and I would help her out if the kids needed help with their work. "Now would be a good time to start the lesson." Eve whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. "Everyone open your books to page fifty nine." I told them. I walked over to the chalk board and wrote some math problems down.

The math lesson went great and I thought I did a pretty good job. Eve would smile at me and let me know everything was going okay. The kids listened to me and it made me want to teach more. It was time for the kids to go to gym class. "So do you think you could handle teaching them their science?" Eve asked. "Yes I think I can" I said.

**John's POV**

I found Cody sitting with Ted and Randy eating breakfast. I noticed Randy was looking a little off. "Hey Cody, ready to go?" I asked walking up to the table. Cody smiled and stood up. He looked at Randy "Don't worry Randy, everything will work out." he said before walking off with me. "Is everything okay with Randy?" I asked Cody once we were in my car. "Yea, Randy kissed Evan. Randy's worried that Evan doesn't like him is all." Cody said. "I wish that they would just get together already." I told Cody. Cody nodded and leaned in to kiss my lips. I quickly kissed him back before starting my car. "John, do you think about telling Randy about us?" Cody asked me. "Yea Codes, but I don't think it's a good idea right now." I said. I didn't want Randy pissed at me when he was already upset about Evan. "We should wait to see what happens with him and Evan" I told Cody. Cody nodded "Okay but we should talk more about it before we decided to tell Randy. I know he won't be that mad. Randy is your best friend." Cody told me. "Yea but your like a younger brother to him, he's very protective over you and Ted." I said. "I know Randy will understand, I really like you John and I'm going to keep seeing you even if Randy doesn't like it.

"Okay class quiet down Mr. Cena is going to teach you science." Cody said trying to calm down our class. For some reason they had way too much energy for the morning. I let Cody try one more time before I stood up "Hey"I yelled "If everyone is not in their seats and quiet in the next minute no one is having recess today." I yelled. The kids froze in shock but they all ran to their seats and it was silence in less than ten seconds. Cody smiled at me and started talking again. "Before we learn about science, did everyone turn in their homework?" Cody asked. I sat back down and was looking through the homework notebooks. "We are missing one notebook." I whispered to Cody. Cody walked over to me "Everyone is here though." Cody said. "Cassie's notebook is missing." I said. Cody turned back to the classroom "Okay take out your science workbook, go to page forty and work on questions one to five." Cody said. Cody walked back over to me "Should I ask Cassie why she doesn't have her notebook with her?" Cody asked me. I knew kids sometimes don't bring their homework and I didn't want to reprimand Cassie. I walked over to Cassie and "Cassie why don't you have your homework notebook today?" I asked her. "I.. forgot my notebook in my room. I'm sorry." Cassie stuttered out. Cassie looked like she was going to cry and I patted her shoulder "Its okay Cassie no need to get upset about it. It's okay. Why don't you finish up your science and forget about it." I told Cassie. Cassie nodded and went back to work in her work book.

It was recess time and we decided to take the kids outside. "So Mr. Rhodes how do you like being a teacher." I asked him. We were both standing by the playground, keeping a close eye on the kids. Cody smiled at me "I love it, this would defiantly be a job I would want." Cody told me. I nodded and that's when Kim walked up to us "What's wrong with Cassie?" Kim asked us. I looked to find Cassie sitting on a swing. She was looking at the ground, not even swinging. "She won't play or talk to me." Kim said. "I don't know Kim, did you try to ask her what's wrong?" Cody asked. Kim nodded "Yea but she didn't say anything." said Kim. "Do you think she is still upset that she forgot her homework?" Cody asked me. I shrugged "Maybe. Kim just give Cassie some space for now and see if she will talk to you late okay." I said. "Okay but I hope she talks soon, I don't like to see her upset." Kim told us before walking off to Cassie. "They must be really close." Cody said. "Yea they are. Kim will do anything to protect Cassie." I said. "That's a true friendship then." said Cody.

**Ted's POV**

I was about to get into Randy's car when I heard a loud horn 'Hey chico, vamos." **(boy lets go)** I heard Delrio say. I sighed and turned to Randy. 'I'll see you later." I said. Randy laughed and drove off. "I don't have to ride with you all the time." I told Delrio once I was inside. "Si, but I need to discuss some things with you." said Delrio. "Like what?" I aksed. "You are going to teach me how to be a good teacher." Delrio stated. "How so?" I asked. "You are a good teacher, you said I need to be a good teacher." Delrio told me. I thought for a moment. "You can start by getting rid of those Spanish lessons." I told him. "Porquue chico, they like Spanish." Delrio said. I shook my head "No, you like Spanish. You can't expect people to like what you want or force them into liking things." I told Delrio. "So what should I do then?" Delrio asked. I rolled my eyes and face palmed "You can try having the Spanish lessons as optional, if the kids don't want to learn Spanish then they can have recess, and you can make the Spanish lessons fun." I told Delrio. "Will you help me?" Delrio asked. I nodded "Okay then. at lunch we will discuss things." Delrio said. I shook my head still wondering why I was still stuck with Delrio.

The morning went smoothly and when it was almost time for lunch Delrio made the announcement. "Okay class I have an announcement. Spanish class is going to be optional. That means if you want to have recess then you can but if you still want to learn Spanish then you can learn it." Delrio said to the class. There were whispers around the classroom. "Quiet down for a minute. Recess will start up tomorrow afternoon. Today we are still going to have the Spanish lessons. That way you all can see the new way Mr. Delrio teaches the class. Delrio looked at me "Trust me." I told him. Delrio nodded and went back to teaching the class about social studies. At lunch we grabbed some food and went back to the class room. "Okay how am I going to teach Spanish?" Delrio asked. I thought for a minute and then I had an idea "Why don't you make it fun by creating some games. Something like jeopardy or they matching games." I suggested. Delrio nodded 'Bueno, that is a good idea." Delrio said. We talked about setting up games for the kids. I taught the afternoon lessons while Delrio set up the Spanish lessons.

The new lessons for Spanish went really good. The kids loved the games and were actually learning something. They were laughing and raising their hands when they knew the answers. Delrio was even having a good time teaching. I stayed to the side and let him do the teaching. I calmed the kids down when they got to hyper. "Okay class settle down. Its now time to know who will have recess or learn Spanish. "If you want to have recess for the rest of the time here then let me know and if you want to join the Spanish lessons then let Mr. Delrio know." I told the class. "Muchas gracias Teddy." Delrio said. I raised my eyebrows. 'Didn't you learn anything today? It means thank you very much." Delrio said. "I know what it means but why thank me?" I asked. "You are the one that came up with this idea." said Delrio. I smiled. "Well your welcome." I said. "Excuse me Mr. Delrio I want to sign up for the Spanish lessons." A boy named Kyle said. Kyle was one of those kids that hated the Spanish lessons and begged for recess back. I was happy he was willing to try the new way of learning Spanish. "Okay." Delrio said. We now had an even amount of kids that wanted recess or Spanish lessons.

**CM Punk's POV**

I parked my car in the parking lot. I saw that Delrio's car was parking across from my car. Delrio and Ted got out of the car. Ted smiled my way and I smiled back. Ted and I have been dating for three months. We decided to keep it a secret for now. We both didn't know how our friends would react to us being together. I hoped Ted would stop by my office so I could see him. We haven't had time to see each other, with us having different schedules. I walked into my office and saw a cup of coffee sitting on the desk. I knew it was Mrs. Carson, the secretary who put the cup there.

I sat there sorting out files when Mrs. Carson knocked. "Kim is here to see you." she told me. I nodded and Kim walked in and sat down. "Hi Kim how are today?" I asked her. Kim shrugged and looked to the floor. 'Is something wrong?" I asked her. Kim glared at me "Nothing is wrong, I don't want to talk about it." Kim told me. "Well by the way you just yelled at me, I think that there is something wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, its okay." I said to Kim. Kim nodded. "How is your day going?" I asked. "It's okay. I got into trouble with the principle." Kim said. "Why?" "I was chocking this boy who was bulling my best friend." Kim told me. I widened my eyed "You did what?" I asked. "Brian is this bully in my class and he wouldn't leave Cassie alone so I had to teach him a lesson. My teacher took me to the principle and I had a talk with him. I understand that it was wrong for me to choke him and I promised not to do it again." Kim said. I thought for a moment "Is that what was bothering you. that you got into trouble because you were protecting your friend?" I asked Kim. Kim nodded "She is my best friend. I would do anything for her." Kim stated. I smiled, even at a young age friendship can mean a lot to a person. "Okay, next time just tell your teacher and not more fights." I said. Kim nodded. For the rest of the time we talked about school and wrestling. Kim so kindly pointed out to me that I could wrestle a little bit better.

Ted didn't come by today but I saw him in the parking lot. "Hey Ted you want to ride with me?" I asked. Ted smiled and nodded. He told Delrio that he was going to ride with me. "How was your day?" Ted asked me. "It was good. I was hoping that you would stop by like yesterday." I said. "Yea sorry, I was busy with Delrio. We were going over lesson plans for Spanish." Ted told me. I didn't like Ted spending time with Delrio because I knew how much of a jerk he could be. "How did that go?" I asked Ted. "It was good, the kids actually had fun learning Spanish. We made it optional if they wanted to learn Spanish and half the kids agreed." Ted told me. I smiled and grabbed a hold of Teds hand. I was happy when Ted was happy. "I'm glad that things are working out." I said. "Me too and Delrio even thanked me for helping him. So how was your day?" Ted asked. "It was good. I think I might be getting used to this counseling job." I said. I pulled into the hotel parking lot "Come to my room?" I asked. Ted nodded. I was finally going to have some alone time with Ted.

**Undertaker's POV**

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I already had Nikki Bella and Sheamus in my office telling me about an abused kid they had in their class. I was now waiting for a phone call back from the actual principal Mr. Brooks. We spoke an hour ago after I got the news about the abused kid, Tyler. I was waiting on the phone call back to see what action I had to take. Finally Mr. Brooks, the actual principal of this school called me back. "Mr. Calloway I informed social services about the physical abuse of Tyler and they are going to look into it. I will let you know of any farther detail in the case." Mr. Brooks told me. "Thank you sir." I said to him. "Okay, well thank you for letting me know what was going on." Mr. Brooks said and hung up.

Jason was sitting in chair across from me. He was trying to sit still. "Jason why are you in my office again?" I asked him. "I don't know. I was good and I didn't hit no one." Jason said. I looked at the note that the secretary gave me. It said that Jason was having trouble sitting still and when asked to sit still he wasn't listening. "Jason, I don't think you should be here. I'm going to take you to see your counselor. Who is your counselor?" I asked Jason. "Her name is Ms. Natalia. She is nice, Do I get to see her?" Jason asked. "Yes." I said. I called Natalia to let her know I was bringing Jason to see her. She laughed knowing what she was in for. I walked Jason to Natalia's office. "Be good for Ms. Natalia." I told Jason. I was only principal for only a few days but it was already taking a toll on me. I thought being a wrestler was a tough job.

**Natalia's POV**

Mark called me to let me know that Jason was going to be visiting me. Jason was one of the kids I was assigned to and very hyper because of his ADD. Jason walked in smiling and Mark handed me the note that Jason was brought in with. "I thought he would be better off here." Mark said. I nodded and Mark left. "Hi Jason. How are you?" I asked. Jason smiled. "Hi Ms. Natalia. I am good. My teacher Mr. Ryder sent me here. He said I needed to go see the principal." Jason said. I smiled "Well you don't need to see him. We can spend some time talking with me instead okay." I said. Jason nodded. I talked with Jason and we played some games. I needed to make sure Jason was calm enough to go back to class. I wrote a letter for Zach and Dolph to read, letting them know that Jason was calm enough to spend the rest of the day in the classroom.

Emily was sitting in the chair doing her best to glare at me. "Emily are you mad at me?" I asked her. "No. I am mad at my teachers." Emily told me. Again with this teacher problem. It was no secret that Emily didn't like her teachers, especially Randy. I found it funny because Emily and Randy were alike in some ways. They both angered easily and try to deny everything. "Is it Mr. Orton you don't like?" I asked her. Emily nodded "He is mean." Emily said. "What about Mr. Bourne?" I asked. "He is not as mean as Mr. Orton." Emily said. I had an idea on how to make this situate a little bit better. I called Randy and Evans classroom and asked for Randy to come to my office. I was going to have Randy and Emily talk to each other. There was a knock on the door and Randy walked in. 'Hi Randy. please take a seat." I told him. Randy looked at me questionably. I smiled at the both of them. "Randy I asked you here because I want you and Emily to have a talk, maybe play some games for a little while." I said. I thought this was a good idea but I received two matching glares. "I don't want to play games with Mr. Orton." Emily told me. I could tell that Randy was trying to stay quiet and not say anything. I didn't think Randy understood himself why Emily didn't like him. It was bothering Randy and I wanted to help out. "Mr. Orton would like to play a game with you." I said. Emily looked to Randy "Yea sure." Randy said. Randy stood up and went to the cabinet where the board games were. He picked a game and showed it to Emily. Emily's face lit up "Candy land is my favorite game." Emily said. Emily and Randy went to the table and Emily helped Randy set the game up. I watched from my desk as they played the game. Randy would help Emily with counting if she needed it. I let them play two games and Emily won both. It looked like Emily and Randy wouldn't have so many problems anymore. "Are you ready to go back to class now Emily?" I asked. Emily nodded "I'll walk her back." Randy said. Randy walked out my office leaving me to talk to Emily for a minute. "Are you still mad at Randy?" I asked Emily. Emily shook her head "No, but he is still not my favorite teacher." Emily said. Emily walked out and I rolled my eyes. Both Emily and Randy were stubborn.

I had a new kid come into my office today. This was his first time in a counselors office. His name was Brian and he was in the same class as Cassie. "Hi Brian, how are you?" I asked him. "I don't want to talk to you." Brian said. "Okay, well your going to have to for the next half hour." I told him. "I can just sit here and not talk to you at all. I don't have to talk to no one if I don't want to. Your not the boss of me." Brian stated. I looked at his file so I could see the reason why he was stuck in my office. Brian was nine years old and already was mouthing off to adults. He needed a little lesson in respect and apparently his teachers and principal thought the same thing. I read about at least ten different reports about Brian bullying kids in his class. "So Brian do you want to play a game?" I asked him. "No I don't want to play some stupid baby game." Brian said. "What do you want to do?" I asked him. "I want to leave and go back to class." Brian told me. I shook my head "That's not going to happen. You are still here for another twenty five minutes. We can talk about what you like to do for fun." I said. "I like to wrestle with my brother and I like to play baseball." Brian said to me. "That's good, do you like having John Cena and Cody Rhodes as your teachers?" I asked. "Yea its cool. I don't like John Cena, I like Cody better." Brian said. "Why?" "Cody is a bad guy and I like them better." Brian said and I couldn't help but laugh. "How long have your family been wrestling for?" Brian asked me. I smiled and for the rest of our time I told Brian stories about my wrestling family. I even saw a smile on Brians face a few times. I didn't want to confront Brian just yet about him being a bully. There would be time for that. I wanted Brian to trust me or trust talking to a counselor in general.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
